The fight of the land
by imaginative thinker
Summary: The fight of the land starts with a unsuspecting invasion from an enemy. Although it brings many enemies to invade the land , the cartoons are willing to defend the land no matter at what costs. So the ending will be... up to you all to decide how good is it.
1. The fight for imagination

**A CARTOON RENUNION WITH UNEXPECTED COMPANY EPILOGUE:**

**Once upon a time, the earth was having its golden age era until…a girl that everyone hates comes down to seek revenge and wants to take over the entire world! She invaded successfully almost every place on earth except for some places and that is where Imagination Island fights back. The imagination land contains lots of cartoons and this is why the girl wants to get rid of the people there. She came with evilness and with lots of minions this was where the legendary battle began.**

**ENEMY STATISTICS:**  
**NAME: PANDORA**  
**Data: CHARACTERISTICS: evil, merciless, bad-tempered, bullying other people.**  
**PETS: Her minions**  
**EVIL ALLIANCE: Ghosts of Scooby-doo, power rangers foes, X-men with justice league and marvel enemies. Teen Titans enemies.**

**THE FIGHT OF THE LAND PART 1:  
The girl came with many super strong enemies, minions and many weapons. That girl is none other than the most cruel and sadistic Pandora. She planned a major attack on Imagination Island and she took action in the year 3090. Pandora was a mean person; she bullied everyone she could on the other cartoons outside imagination land. However, Merlin saw it coming and all defenses were put on the island. At 8.30 am, she sent the first wave of attacks. They include Teen titans' enemies and the ghosts of Scooby-doo. The first wave was weak towards our land as teen titans teamed up with Scooby-doo to fight the enemies. However, Pandora summoned the destructor spell and a giant golem that damage defenses. Florence came to rescue in the nick of time and summoned the earth guardian and elemental and crushed the stone to pieces. The barriers were fixed by the fairies, Merlin and Florence. Pandora retreated for the time being and Merlin sensed great trouble caused by her.**

**THE FIGHT OF THE LAND PART 2:**

**Pandora returned during tea time at about 2.30 pm. luckily, the defenses managed to destroy half of her minions except for their elites. Pandora sent the 2nd wave of enemies that includes Loki and X-men enemies together with the power ranger's foes. Luckily, the marvel superheroes managed to fight back Loki and Magneto were destroyed by The X-men. The Power ranger's foes were stopped by their determination on not giving up. Pandora grew with rage and destroyed our defenses and fought me. Florence was my name and I had a magical staff with a sword of destiny. I had also a tiara which was decorated with jewels and flowers. I got a cat as pet and it was able to fight and come to my help. I got injured by her and my cat fired lightning blades to paralyze her for a few minutes. It then used flowering heal spell to heal me. I then summoned Storm and she was able to hit Pandora critically. Pandora called her minion Serpentus which is a guy and he knew my weakness and injured me critically. Before they could even kill me, Shizune flew and summoned blades of light and fire and lightning bolts at the enemies which eventually succeeded in paralyzing them. Shizune was armed with knife-shaped bows and she was able to shoot with all 4 elements.**

**THE FIGHT OF THE LAND PART 3(FINAL):  
****Pandora's minion was killed by light. Pandora was so upset; she used all her strength to fight me and Shizune. My cat Analyzed Pandora's weakness and found out she cannot escape the spell of light. Pandora tried to injure my cat but my cat was even stronger than her. My cat summoned the light elementals and she was badly injured. Florence (me) and Shizune used our combined spell: '4 elemental spells in Arrows of Light'. She saw the arrows and disappeared into pieces. Merlin then foresee this is not over. We then had a party and celebrated all our joy.**


	2. The monster that roams the land

**The Dangerous creature of Imagination Island**

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CARTOONS AND PRINCESSES IN THE STORY

After the major fight of the land, there was a great party that happened. There was joy all around the island, ever since the day of these fight, many cartoons around the world celebrated. Shizune and I were talking with some cartoons.

I said: "so, any of you notice where the cloud of uncertainty at the North Star is? That explains why we have some cartoons under attack although there is a festival of joy."

Shizune said: "what happened to that matter? I thought everything has settled after they had left for good? This looks like we have to investigate the matter." Merlin rushes in with princesses equipped with weapons and said: "these are the princesses that will stop the darkness serpent with the help of other cartoons that will come later on."

I summoned my cat and my cat with snow white (snow white has many animals that can fight). Together they spent many days finding the source of culprit and finally one day, an eagle reported that it saw a giant serpent and weakened it but the eagle suffered major damages. I called the medic to help heal the eagle. It was reported that a giant serpent with darkness minions giving energy to the giant serpent. I then flew to my palace which was filled with lots of flowers and one day, my garden suffered a major catastrophe, all flowers just withered in my garden. I got a complete shock at this and almost fainted. I immediately called Merlin to identify the giant serpent's weakness. It was then revealed that the main weakness was light so the giant serpent's appearance was only at night. I then asked Merlin to teach me and Shizune one skill or spell. Merlin immediately trained my magic and let me handle light. I used 2 days to learn the light magic spell which is: The light glow blast. It was the powerful blast that can weaken an enemy fast and effectively.

I was on my way to Shizune's palace and she was thinking of throwing knives without missing. She went to her training grounds and throwed knives at targets which she never missed. Merlin then signaled her to come to his training place. Shizune was under test and she soon learn to master throwing knives and she can used light to enhance in the knives.

Soon, the invasion alert sounded, Merlin summoned all the princesses to fight the giant serpent. Belle was the most powerful in light magic together with snow white. The other princesses had light in their hearts so they were able to defeat. Soon with limited darkness minions in the giant serpent, the giant serpent used its 150% power. All the princesses were badly hurt as the darkness has a great power and the giant serpent manages to injure each and every princess they can injure. Shizune throwed lots of knives enhanced with light and managed to cut away the tail of the giant serpent. I used the light glow blast and the giant serpent dodges that and managed to fight me and made me badly injured. Shizune then injure the giant serpent by damaging the giant serpent's darkness. The giant serpent was left with only itself to fight without any darkness minions. The medic phoenix came and healed me and I summoned the light glow blast spell and it managed to finish the giant serpent once and for all. The darkness pieces of the serpent burst and turned into light. Merlin used a spell to protect our imagination island and will easily identify any intruders.

I then said: "Shizune, I think from now on, we better train up our skills", Shizune replied with a slight nod and Merlin forecasts there is joy from now on unless there are some monsters not found yet. There was a festival of celebration of joy and it lasted very long till something else came. TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
